


Their Human Toy

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Content, F/M, Forced Consent, Incest, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being swayed by the promise of a ride home, Haruhi stays late at Ouran with the Twins, but she has no idea what they have in mind to do with her.





	Their Human Toy

"Go on. You have to go right?" It was after school, and the Host Club had closed for the day. Haruhi had allowed the Hitachiin brothers to sweep her off with a promise of a ride home afterwards, but what they wanted...

She swallowed hard, looking at the urinal. "You want me to use that? As a girl? Knowing that you'll both be watching?" She looked towards the bathroom door, but the sound of the lock sliding home echoed through her mind and she knew that no help would be coming.

From directly behind her, came a twin set of dark sniggers, and while she still had no idea what they wanted from her, she knew that they wanted more than to just watch her pee. They might even try to put it inside her, and that thought filled her with mixed dread and anticipation.

Dread because she had never, and anticipation because part of her wanted to be used by these boys. The idea of being sandwiched between twins, and made to do anything and everything they wanted made her panties a little wet...

Or was that because of how badly she needed to pee?

With a drawn out, put upon sigh, she unbuckled her belt, and unzipped the uniform pants she was wearing, pulling them off completely but leaving her panties in place.

"Good girl." Hikaru held her waist from behind, lifting her slightly, while Kaoru lifted her left leg, aiming her cotton covered pussy at the urinal before moving the offending fabric aside.

The urge to relieve the building pressure coupled with a sudden rush of cool air, and a hot stream shot out of her.

"So, that's what it looks like." Kaoru tapped her clit with the tip of a single, elegant finger. "I can't wait to slip my fingers up inside your pussy."

"So you want sex?" Haruhi moaned out; after holding it for so long, it felt good to piss.

"But of course." Hikaru confirmed, peering around her body to see what his twin was touching, even as Kaoru spread her folds to get a better look.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru began to squirm slightly. "I need to go and you know that I need to feel your hands on me to pee!"

"What?" Haruhi turned to look at Kaoru, just in time to see Hikaru kiss his twins mouth.

"Patience, dear brother." The stream coming out of Haruhi was beginning to taper off, and the second she was done, he set her down on the counter like a doll. "Stay there and watch."

Hikaru crossed back to where Kaoru was waiting for him, one hand going straight to the front of his twins pants.

"Today you will feel more than just my hands on this part of you." Hikaru promised him as, in full view of Haruhi, he unzipped Kaoru and pulled his cock out of his silk boxers, aiming the cute little organ at the unflushed urinal they had made Haruhi use.

The stream that Hikaru coaxed out of Kaoru was nowhere near as thick as the one from Haruhi, and she knew that this was just for show.

"Kaoru, darling brother, have you ever known the pleasures of a woman?"

"No, Hikaru." Kaoru shuddered as Hikaru began to stroke him, and soon what was poking through the slit in his boxers was no longer cute or small.

They both approached Haruhi. "Show us that cute pussy."

Her body moved on its own, even as her mind protested, slipping her panties off to let her friends see her most intimate parts.

"Yes, very nice but..." Hands were on her, unbuttoning her top and pushing up the sports bra she was wearing to expose her breasts.

"So you aren't completely flat after all." Hands groped her small breasts, as fingers pinched and twisted her nipples until she cried out.

The sound of tearing foil drove home what was about to happen and she watched in rapt horror as Hikaru smoothed a condom onto Kaoru's shaft.

Fingers probed into her, fucking her even as her clit was rubbed mercilessly, not to pleasure her, but make her wet.

"Have you ever let a boy use you like this before?" Kaoru grinned as he removed his hand, sucking her juices from his fingers as Hikaru lined his brother up. She felt his sheathed tip rub over her, and shuddered in acceptance.

"No, never."

"Good girl." And, with a single powerful push forward, he entered her.

"Ah!" It hurt, having Kaoru inside her like that, but it also felt oddly good.

"You need to go slowly at first, speeding up only when she starts to loosen. The way I do when I fuck you."

"What?!" Haruhi could not believe what she was hearing, uncertain if Hikaru was joking or not.

"Hikaru! Don't say it like that. What we do in the dark, when our parents are asleep, is lovemaking." Even balls deep inside Haruhi, Kaoru was able to play the bashful role of their act perfectly.

"Of course, forgive me dear brother." Hikaru turned Kaoru's face toward him, and kissed his twin deeply.

"Mm... but of course, Hikaru." Kaoru's pace did not falter as he began to make out with Hikaru. "Oh... I am not going to last long..."

"You need to learn to endure." Hikaru gently chided, nipping at Kaoru's ear.

"Ah! Hikaru!" Haruhi felt a rush of warmth deep inside her, and seconds later Kaoru pulled out. 

"My turn." Hikaru smirked as he sheathed a shaft identical to Kaoru's, though Haruhi could not say when Hikaru's pants had been unzipped.

"Wait!" Something in Haruhi's voice as she spotted the blood on the counter between her legs softened the way the boys were looking at her, and she knew in that moment that if she said "stop", they would.

"Bleeding is normal for a girl's first time." Kaoru knelt between her legs to get a better look. "Seems like the bleeding has already stopped. You might bleed a little more with Hikaru, however the worst of it has already happened."

"Are you certain, Kaoru?" She touched his hair as he looked up at her, awe in his eye at how easily she could tell them apart.

"Yes, I am." He stood and moved aside, allowing Hikaru to take his place between her legs.

This time there was no pain as she was entered, and a strange warmth she had never known before began to build deep within her core.

"Wha- ah!" She covered her mouth as strange sounds began to pour out of her.

"Don't." Hikaru was gentle as he pulled her hand away, kissing the palm. "I want to hear your pleasure, now that Kaoru got you warmed up."

"Hikaru! Don't be so mean!" Kaoru hugged Hikaru from behind.

"I'm sorry, she only needs to be warmed up once. You can pleasure her next time." Hikaru pecked Kaoru on the cheek.

"I can pleasure her right now." Kaoru leaned down and latched onto Haruhi's left nipple.

Haruhi gasped loudly and began to squirm as strange sensations assaulted her nerves.

"Relax. Let it happen." Kaoru unhooked himself, allowing Hikaru to pull her up for her first kiss involving a tongue down her throat.

"L-let what...?" She twisted and moaned, unable to do anything but feel.

"Your body wants to orgasm. Let it."

"O-orgasm?!" Her eyes went wide for a long moment before sliding shut as, with one last shudder, the coil that was tightening deep within her snapped.

Hikaru thrust one last time before spilling his seed and pulling out.

"Ah... ha..." Haruhi panted, feeling like she had just run a marathon.

"Hikaru's good, isn't he?" Kaoru gave her a knowing wink.

"Lets get cleaned up; the driver is waiting." Together they got Haruhi back into her uniform and presentable.

"Hey, can you drop me off at the supermarket? I need to buy a few things for dinner." Haruhi looked at her watch as the car pulled away from the curb.

"A commoners supermarket?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another over Haruhi's head.

"Ugh." She knew it was a mistake, and so when they followed her inside it was no surprise.

But what was a surprise was when they spied the jewelry kiosk. "Silver, cheap but still precious metal. What is this stone? Crystal?" The attendant nodded.

Haruhi walked away, shaking her head in disgust.

After paying, she waited outside for the boys. "I bet that poor woman was in tears... Hikaru?" She looked down at the necklace she was now wearing.

"From us, to thank you for indulging us." Hikaru kissed her cheek as she fingered the gorgeous, heart shaped pendant.

"Thank you."

"Now, lets take you home." Kaoru took the bag of groceries from her, carefully stowing it in the trunk before opening the door for Haruhi to get in.

The next day, she wore the pendant underneath her shirt, wondering if she should say that she wanted to be used by them again.

But no, them teaming up on her was what had made it so fun, and she longed for them to gang up on her again.


End file.
